Current grade crossings do not offer advance warning to a locomotive conductor with regards to an obstruction on a railway track on which the locomotive is travelling. An obstruction may be, for example, pedestrians or crews working in the area. In the state-of-the-art, a conductor of locomotive traveling towards a grade crossing assumes an intersection is clear. As such, grade crossings are inherently dangerous despite the presence of signage and/or gates placed to prevent pedestrians or vehicles to cross the tracks when the locomotive is approaching.